The Chaos Rule
by Hypno 0
Summary: This is a HPMORxPOTDK fanfic crossover! Tom Riddle has his final over The Boy Who Lived and moments later everything goes on it's head and no one knows what's happening anymore. Will contain crude humor, high fantasy action fight scenes, references and homages to awesome things in fiction.


This is a work of fanfiction of other works of fanfiction.

Prologue

Harry James Potter Evans-Veres was sixteen years old that day.

He looked at his watch as the second hand made its way around once again to the precise anniversary of his birth.

At precisely seventeen hundred hours on thirty-one July, 1996 Harry James Potter Evans Veres died.

He did not fall because he was no longer there to fall, all traces of the Boy Who Lived were gone from the world.

Finally.

How many years of plotting and planning had lead him to this point?

Truly, he had won years ago.

But here was the final culmination of his victory.

All he'd had to do was curse Albus Dumbledore using a piece of his own soul. It had taken an extraordinary triumph of magic to send something so far back in time but he'd used the incorporeal nature of a disembodied soul along with an extremely potent magical ritual to power the spell. .

Once Voldemort had heard the prophecy his first instinct had been to kill the boy but that seemed too obvious a thing for a dark lord to do upon hearing a prophecy describing the birth of the boy who was destined to vanquish him. A prophecy was a tricky thing because it was an insight given by the universe itself which it had already set to happen, meaning that every action taken inside the stream of time in attempt to disrupt it would always lead to the end result as detailed.

The problem, he'd realized, was that he had only heard the prophecy because the universe had already allowed him to, everything he could do at that point would have lead to the same conclusion because it already had.

And so he manifested one of the greatest magical achievements in all of history and sent his own horcrux nine decades into the past to the day of Albus Dumbledore's greatest regret to use the turmoil to insert himself deep into his enemy's psyche. Then that piece of Tom Riddle set on slowly absorbing his mind, piece by piece, from the deepest corners of his darkest place. It took decades of work before he was anything more than a glimmer but as old age set in along with the grief of fighting a war, the old wizard lost more and more of his mind to darkness without ever realizing who was behind the darkness that was eating him.

Getting Dumbledore to help Lily become beautiful had been the key.

A Savior needed to grow in hardship in order to understand the plights of the weak. Left alone, Harry Potter would been raised by a great bully of a man named Vernon Dursley who would have certainly abused him both emotionally and physically, and his aunt would have had the resentment she felt towards her sister and her wonderful life would have been redirected at her orphaned nephew.

Instead, the boy had lived the wonderful life of an only child of a member of the academic elite and his beautiful wife. All of his clothes were bought for him and he never missed a meal and he'd been allowed to grow into a spoiled little brat while the Dark Lord took over his mind.

To the very last moment of his existence he never realized how utterly he had lost.

What a hilariously stupid boy.

Tom Riddle stood in the exact spot where Harry Potter once stood and he turned his head to inspect the ring that bore his body and another horcrux. A manic grin spread across his features as he brought the stone up to the moon light, now finally was the moment of his true ascension. He would shed the body of this boy and assimilate with the Tom who had been waiting in stasis on Harry Potter's hand since he'd defeated him a few years earlier.

He was most excited about seeing the looks on all the boy's friends faces when he betrayed them all at the worst possible moment and slaughtered them. He was going to rape Hermione.

A laugh bubbled from from his lips that quickly took over his entire being.

His triumph was absolute.

He had defeated the universe itself! Nothing more could possibly stand in his way! Everything in existence would fall under his control! He was beyond the control of God.

Terrible laughter pealed through the night sky.

And then he was gone too.

Luna woke with a start and lifted her head up to gaze at the moon, it shone brightly behind a thick layer of clouds.

 _Something has happened!_

Luna awakened.

Her mind swam in her own consciousness while she struggled to make sense of the feelings and thoughts trying to assert themselves. It was a curious feeling.

The low sound of an air horn brought her senses back to the tangible. Were they being attacked!?

Fears and questions raced through her mind as her body raced through the motions of getting up, grabbing her weapons and emergency first aid equipment and racing out of her tent. Luna, her little sister and leader followed closely behind her as they made their way towards the commotion. They signed to other members of the pack, no one knew what was going on.

The low call of another horn increased their urgency they raced toward their target. She did not see lights or hear any screams, hand signs moving through the formation.

A scout had reported in! Some sort of fey girl was causing trouble?

They reached a clearing at the foot of a tall hill where a young girl in strange armored clothing was in a screaming match with Yorek, second-in-command in the scouts. Three youngsters were standing nearby in varied levels of physical injury, all looking like they'd lost a fight.

As she got closer she realized that the sense of magical energy she felt was coming from the girl and that she was not really a girl at all.

She was bursting with pure magical energy very much like a goddess but had no underlying spirit, on the surface she looked like a child but there was no sense of… anything. How was that possible?

The shouting match between Yorek was drawing to a head as three more alphas closed in and began moving to subdue her, she seem rather adamant about not being touched but the wand in her hand did not seem to be working. The strange fey girl seemed to think she was a witch.

Aokba suddenly moved in with his right hand Toa to subdue the girl, a pincer. The girl charges into Toa with supernatural speed and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying backwards then turns and throws a flying kick at Aokba's groin, he dodges but it seemed to have been a feint. Her foot barely touches the ground before she's shooting off the ground with a little girl's battle cry and slams her fist into his chest hard enough to stun him in his tracks. Three more incredibly fast punches along the middle of his chest knock him down and out.

She wasn't talking anymore, she seemed to be perfectly satisfied with the physical route to dealing with things.

Luna wondered why she did not feel the slightest bit of fear.


End file.
